blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Project
The Azure Project was a code-name given to a subject and proposed weapon of the MOR's that contained the Original Azure as well as the powers of the Soul Codex. The process to completing the Azure Project isn't entirely known, though the Soul Triggers are a key part of it. Currently it's in an incomplete status. As revealed in Chaotic Afflictions, the Azure Project is a weapon planned out and designed by the MOR's original leaders. It was a project to create and control a soul parallel to Ragna's that had the Original Azure and alter it so that it would be opposition to the Chaos Blue, a power that could become a threat to them and their cause. Kaemyn is the result of this, and the weapon's crest is embedded on his collarbone as well as its dormant powers in his Azure. It has yet to be explained how the MOR managed to harness the Azure into this and control it however nor is it explained how he ended up with the SMI in the first place. Kaemyn's original purpose was apparently to establish a fate of controlled order and be the pinnacle of the Primal's power and reign. The Azure Project's power would counter and keep rebellion from ever incurring again as they would be controlling the most powerful and only chaotic Azure soul giving them the power to have a destructive order at their finger tips. There would then be no soul capable of offering real threat to them in the timeline after the death of the sole individual who could develop potential to use Chaos Blue, Saeth who was kidnapped in order to create Kaemyn, an artificial brother of his. However, Ire has stated that the weapon's power was once somehow used for another means entirely, stating that it had helped write a "fate of despair and hopelessness". History Current Timeline The Azure project was proposed by the Primal, as he desired an Original Azure for its immense power. Original intents for the project unknown, many people in the MOR agreed with the proposal as that much power would put them as an undisputed world power and leaders of humanity. The Primal enlisted the help of Ire specifically for the Azure Project supposedly, and the Azure Project's creation came around the same time as Saeth's death within the Forsaken Future. Somewhere down the line, this subject called the Azure Project was named Kaemyn. Kaemyn was dormant, never waking for the seven years he was kept in the MOR. He came with a set of three dormant SMI powers of unknown origin. The Project was kept in the care of those within the Otoko sector, and they fervently worked on harnessing and refining his powers over the dormant SMI through many harsh and torturous methods, including using the incomplete Soul Trigger to refine his negative energy. Kaemyn became resentful and the first SMI: Negative Chaotic was awakened once more from its dormant state. For the first years or so, everything seemed to be going smooth and the influential energies along with soul energy from failed projects and human souls were constantly being fed to Kaemyn directly while he was within his casket, and his Azure absorbed it and grew in power while they'd continued to harness his power of Negative Chaotic. They'd hit a snag a good five years into the project concerning the second SMI: Positive Chaotic. They'd tried to use another subject, Rue Soveta with her unique power over positive energy to get this SMI awakened, however she refused. Unable to proceed, they'd focused their attention on simply harnessing the power themselves, but nothing seemed to work, Kaemyn's soul was protected by a "White Seal". Unable to pass through the seal, they focused on simply harnessing the first SMI: Negative Chaotic first. As such, Kaemyn experienced incredible pain and grew incredibly benevolent and spiteful to humanity as they did everything they could think to try and get what they wanted for the following years. On the seventh year of the projects lifetime, Kaemyn escaped from his casket using a temporary power that was given to him by an escaped Rue Soveta, due to Satoru. Rue's involvement, unbeknownst to him. Since that time, the MOR has been working feverishly to get him back, seeing he's now considered to be in an incomplete state as a weapon. As of Chaotic Affliction, apparently the weapon the Azure Project is, according to Rue can't actually ever be completed or summoned now. Despite this, Ire still seems to be intent on getting it. Forsaken Future All that's known about the Azure project currently, is that Kaemyn never left the MOR. It hasn't been made clear what the fate of the project was in this future. The Soul Triggers There were several fundamentals to getting the project complete, and a set of Soul Triggers were supposed to be used throughout the project's lifetime. However, when Kaemyn wasn't finished, and escaped the Primal took care to keep the Triggers secret. They are special phrases with unknown origins, presumably coming from the MOR. They cause a certain reaction within Kaemyn's soul and mind, Ire calling them "Activation Codes". Each of the triggers do something different and appear to effect the Original Azure's SMI in specific. As of Chaotic Affliction its been revealed the Soul Triggers are a part of a long process of completing the Azure Project, and there appear to be four. Ire and Tabor have partook in alterations of these Triggers, and gave them "Constant" effects even if Kaemyn is freed from the initial effect. Kaemyn himself doesn't remember what he does under the influences of the Soul Triggers, why this is has yet to be explained. Soul Trigger 1 *Main Effect: Forcefully drag out, harness and control the Negative Chaotic SMI. *Constant Effect: Refines the Negative Energy of the SMI in constant by absorbing negativity to refine itself as an alternative to Kaemyn using it in combat. *Phrase: "Refine yourself in your negativity...foolish Blade of Fate." *Requirements: Kaemyn needs to have his anger at a fever pitch. *Original Creator: ??? This was a Trigger used to make Kaemyn's negativity come out forcefully after his emotions reached a certain fever pitch. It was also used to make him refine the energy of his Negative Chaotic SMI forcefully through all the torment he went through, and draw negativity to the surface. This Trigger along with the second wasn't able to be used for what Ire wanted, so he had Tabor alter the trigger with Ire's data which restored the function of being able to control the SMI: Negative Chaotic. Soul Trigger 2 *Main Effect: Harnesses Positive Chaotic and reverts it to its original form. *Constant Effect: Distorts Positive Chaotic, making it hard to use, and slowly drains light from Kaemyn's soul using absorbed negative energy. *Phrase: "Born in Chaos, distort your hopeless soul in your ruinous light" *Requirements: Positive Chaotic must be refined to its highest point. *Original Creator: ??? *Original Phrase: ??? A Trigger that's supposedly useless in this current timeline, as in Ire's words the one who originally designed the Trigger wont help them restore it. Tabor has restored it somehow. This trigger was said in Chaotic Afflictions shortly after the explanation of the White Seal, Kaemyn and Rue were both caught off guard when the trigger ended up being altered and restored to fit the use for this timeline. It trapped Kaemyn in his Positive Chaotic form, harnessing him and sealing out his control to another. The Trigger caused the SMI to revert to a different form where his light was born from a destructive force, and referred to as the "Light of Death". Soul Trigger 3 *Main Effect: ??? *Phrase: ??? *Requirements: ??? *Original Creator: ??? Soul Trigger 4 *Main Effect: ??? *Phrase: ??? *Requirements: ??? *Original Creator: ??? Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Iconoclast Saga